bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Rush Wiki
I am administrator Poky7774 Should I Leave Big Time Rush Wikia Yes No Vote for featured articles here Gotta Live it Big Time! Welcome to the Big Time Rush Wiki ! Slider-characters.jpg|Characters|link=:Category:Characters|linktext=Read All About Logan, Kendall, Carlos, James, and Others. Slider-episodes.jpg|Episodes|link=List of Episodes|linktext=Big Time Rush Episode Guide Slider-songs.jpg|Songs|link=Category:Songs|linktext=The music of Big Time Rush. Slider-show.jpg|Big Time Rush|link=Big Time Rush|linktext=Learn all about the show. Tristin Mays on Big Time Rush .jpg 1.png|link=:Category:Characters Dates.png Waaazzzaa! Rushers and BTR fans. Welcome to the ! We have Elevated,have you? In here you'll find a lot about the boys so enjoy yourself. If you have any questions or need any help just ask one of the Admins on this wiki: K R 17, Poky7774 or BigTimeElevate. If you have any suggestion tell us,BTR always think about their fans and so are we. Enjoy your visit and Elevate! There are on this wiki. Before you begin editing, read our Policies. There are also new chat policies. For more info on upcoming and already aired episodes, please read the ''new ''Episode Guide Click here for the upcoming Big Time Rush Movie. BTR's latest album is Elevate which includes the hit song Music Sounds Better With U. The series stars Kendall Schmidt as Kendall Knight , James Maslow as James Diamond , Carlos Pena Jr. as Carlos Garcia, and Logan Henderson as Logan Mitchell. They get a chance to become the newest pop sensation, the opportunity to be the boy band called Big Time Rush. The series navigates through all of their antics, conflicts, and schemes living in Los Angeles. The program began airing on YTV on September 6, 2010. The series co-stars Ciara Bravo Ciara Bravo, Tanya Chisholm, and Stephen Kramer Glickman. The series is taped in Los Angeles, California, and was created by Scott Fellows. They move to Los Angeles, California, where they live at the Palmwoods Hotel and attend the Palmwoods School, a special school just for actors, actresses, singers, and other performers. The boys routinely come into conflict with their overbearing, outrageous, hard-driving (but successful) producer, Gustavo Rocque (Kramer Glickman Stephen Kramer Glickman), and his well-meaning assistant, Kelly Wainwright (Tanya Chisholm), while trying to impress Gustavo's boss, Arthur Griffin (Matt Riedy), so that they can become successful. The boys also frequently come into conflict with Mr. Bitters (David Anthony Higgins), the Palmwoods hotel Manager. Camille lives with her father in room 4J. She is from small-town Connecticut but moved to Los Angeles with her father to begin her acting career.[[Camille Roberts| Read more...]] Welcome Back Big Time is the first episode of season 2 of Big Time Rush. It's aired on September 25, 2010. The boys return from their worldwide tour and things at the Palm Woods have changed. They learn there are new people at the Palm Woods, and James and Carlos try to get their "pool rep" back. Ms. Collins tells them they need Read More... Lomille is one of the most popular relationship pairing on Big Time Rush rivalling other major relationships such as Jendall(J'/o and K/'endall) At first Camille’s crush was unrequited, but eventually, Logan began to return the same feelings. They became an official couple in Big Time Girlfriends, but decided to be Read More... Video:Big Time Rush - Music Sounds Better With U ft. Mann BigTimeElevate is this month's featured user. Congrats! Be sure to check out his page and leave him a message. Big Time Movie (March 10th) Category:Browse